IPTV is a cable television network technology using broadband, which is a new technology combining internet, multimedia, communication and other technologies, and provides families with multiple kinds of interactive services including digital television. A reservation plan is referred to a task which records a program assigned by a user within a record time set by an IPTV user. However, since there is a limit to a Central Processing Unit (CPU) of a set top box, a memory processing ability and broadband, thus users cannot add reservation plans unlimitedly in the same time interval. For example, when a reservation plan of a user is added to a certain extent, there may exist a conflict between a newly-added reservation plan and a previous reservation plan, thus probably resulting in that the set top box cannot complete all reservation plans due to lack of record ability.
Currently, the management of reservation plans is performed in a reservation server, resulting in a heavy load of the reservation server; and at the same time, since the reservation server also needs to allocate resources to store the reservation plans, the ability of the reservation server to process the reservation plans is reduced.
Furthermore, since each reservation server only stores the reservation plans corresponding to the reservation server itself, when a certain reservation server fails, other reservation servers cannot manage the reservation plans corresponding to this failed reservation server, and thus the user corresponding to this failed reservation server cannot add the reservation plans.
At present, there is no effective solution to solve the problem that the heavy load of a reservation server results in a low performance and a weak ability of an IPTV reservation system to process the failed reservation server.